SYOD
by Donakiko
Summary: Hi, I know a ton of these are up, but I wanted to do one since I can't think of enough OC's for my story. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

SYOD

Hi, I know a ton of these are up, but I wanted to do one since I can't think of enough OC's for my story. Details inside.

Hello people,

Okay, So I'm planning a story. But I'm gonna need a BUNCH of OC demigods…like, more than I could think up. So I made this SYOD for you to submit your own.  
You can submit as many as you like, but since you can only review once each chapter, it'd probably be easier if you copy and pasted the info thing, filled it out, then copy and paste another on the bottom of it.  
So the story is taking place about 20 years after TLO In which HoO never happened. Meaning your OC's can also be the children of half-bloods.  
So basically it's all the campers from Camp are going on a field trip, they're on the plane and when it crashes, they're stranded on an Island.  
So all the demigods' have to work together until they can contact Chiron and get back.

And I haven't been able to name the story yet, if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me.

Thank you.

_**-Donakiko**_

Here's the submit form.

Name:

Surname:

Gender:

Godly parent:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush: (Canon, other OC or neither)

Personality:

Hobbies:

Appearance-

Hair: (E.G. Long, black, silky, reaches hips.)

Eyes:

Skin tone:

Casual clothes:

Fighting clothes:

Role: (E.G. leader, fighter, etc)

Weapon:

Powers:

Quotes:

Fatal flaw:

Favourite item: (A picture, bracelet etc)

Favourite food:

Favourite color:

Best friends: (Again, OC or canon)

Special info: (Like, anything that I missed)


	2. Chapter 2

Characters:

Name: Charlotte (likes to be called Char)

Surname: Yu

Age: 16

Gender: female

Godly parent: Poseidon

Likes: friends that don't betray her and that love her for who she is

Dislikes: people who act innocent but have a nasty interior, the colour pink

Crush: (Canon, other OC or neither): She likes a guy she can fight in battles with. He would be her partner that she can rely on. She would trust him with her life and hope that he would never cheat on her. (could you pair her up with an OC?)

Personality: She is very smart and friendly. She is welcome to accept new friends but can be sarcastic and fierce to those that she dislikes. She is very protective of her friends.

Hobbies: Reading, listening to music, running, swimming, watching tv

Appearance-

Hair: (E.G. Long, black, silky, reaches hips.): Wavy chocolate brown hair that flows to her back

Eyes: Her eyes change from different shades of blue to different shades of green. When she is angry, her eyes turn ice blue.

Skin tone: Quite tanned from all the swimming and running she likes doing.

Casual clothes: Green, blue or purple tank tops, t shirts and hoodies with stretchy skinny jeans that she can run comfortably in. She likes wearing light green Converse.

Fighting clothes: (same as above)

Role: (E.G. leader, fighter, etc): She is the fighter of the group since she is quite powerful, but is also considered a strategist because she likes planning for attacks.

Weapon: Twin daggers called Storm and Hurricane that take form of two charms on a leather necklace. She can never lose them since they always reappear on her necklace. They were a gift from Poseidon, her father.

Powers: She can channel and control vast amounts of any type of liquid and can use water to heal any wound, but cannot bring someone back from the dead.

Quotes: "Shoot for the moon, if you fall, you'll land amongst the stars." Never be afraid of the challenge, always face it heads on.

Fatal flaw: Pride. She cannot stand it when people criticise her, even though it's for her own good and that can lead to many fights. She believes that she can accomplish things on her own and refuse to ask people for help.

Favourite item: (A picture, bracelet etc): The necklace with the daggers, the only things from her father.

Favourite food: Japanese food.

Favourite color: Green and blue

Best friends: (Again, OC or canon) Any OC you like :)

Special info: (Like, anything that I missed): Nope there's nothing! I just added her age at he top and it's all perfect. Please pm me of you're using her and if you have any questions or things you want to change about her.

And

Name: Niki

Surname: Jordan

Gender: girl

Godly parent: Aeolus

Likes: licorice, Oreos, children of minor gods exept Hecate

Dislikes: people who thinks there better than her, Chiron, the gods because they wanted her to die, the children of Hecate

Crush: no one

Personality: sarcastic but can be nice if she what's to doesn't like to stay in groups, gets annoying easily, doesn't care who you are when she says what she wants

Hobbies: sword fighting

Appearance small

Hair: long white blond and wavy

Eyes: light blue with white dots like the sky

Skin tone: light tan

Casual clothes: short jean shorts, CHB t-shirt, her magical necklace/ magical item, camp necklace

Fighting clothes: black converse, black cargo capris, black tank top  
magical item

Role: was a leader

Weapon: sword or bow and arrow but perfers a sword

Powers:wind hurricanes, riding the wind, controlling the wind

Quotes: "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger"

Fatal flaw: can't trust anyone

Favorite item: a bracket that can make a force field around her

Favourite food: licorice and Oreos

Favourite color: silver

Best friends: I don't care

Special info: was killed by the gods because she was to powerful Didn't really die sent to the gates of the underworld came back on the day of the field trip

I'm definetly gonna use them, but there are two things that I forgot to put into the submit form. I also need their Age and any mortal family.

Yeah, kinda forgot about that part. Sorry… heehee, forgot about those details


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, due to the OVERWHELMING response to this, I'm closing it on the same day I published it.

Here are the OC's chosen. (1 space is still open for Ecstatic Adriatic as they wanted to post their OC but couldn't currently do it since they had to leave, so one spot is open.)

Name: Neil  
Surname: Khalid  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Godly parent: Poseidon  
Likes: Hanging out with his friends, training, working, meeting new people  
Dislikes: killing, seeing people in pain, causing pain, fighting, disobeying orders  
Crush: (Canon, other OC or neither) It would be someone that is very bossy and strict.  
Personality: He is a very happy person. He is laid-back and tends to not take things very seriously. He is very forgetful at times but he is responsible when needed. He isn't very smart, but he never really cared. He doesn't have ADHD or Dyslexia.  
Hobbies: Training, hanging out  
Appearance-  
Hair: (E.G. Long, black, silky, reaches hips.) Pitch black but not very long  
Eyes: dark green  
Skin tone: Dark brown  
Casual clothes: just a camp shirt and shorts  
Fighting clothes: normal clothes  
Role: (E.G. leader, fighter, etc) fighter and leader though he dislikes both  
Weapon: He uses a sword that is about 5 feet long. Besides its length, there is nothing particularly special about the sword. It has no disguise, but Neil has named it Kindness.  
Powers: He likes using ice more than water, but he can use either.  
Quotes: "I'll kill you with Kindness"  
Fatal flaw: Loyalty  
Favourite item: (A picture, bracelet etc) a ring bearing the Khalid name  
Favourite food: Most fruits  
Favourite color: Blue  
Best friends: (Again, OC or canon) His brother, though he is good friends with most people.  
Special info: (Like, anything that I missed)  
Mortal Family: Same as Draco except he is Draco's stepmother's son.  
History: Neil was in the house when it caught on fire but he used his Poseidon powers to survive. He travelled with Draco, and Draco protected both of them. He doesn't remember the fire though, and Draco doesn't want to tell him. He was sad when Draco ran away from camp and was ecstatic when he came back. He knows about the company but doesn't care about it.

Name: Artemis  
Middle Name: Draco  
Surname: Khalid  
Nickname: No one knows his name is Artemis, and he plans to keep it a secret. Most people call him Khalid, as he demands everyone to. The best sword fighter at camp calls him Draco, some girls and friends call him Drake just to annoy him. People call him "Mr. High-and-Almighty" behind his back  
Age: 17 turning 18 in September  
Gender: Male  
Godly parent: Athena, Descended from Hephaestus  
Likes: acting, sword-fighting, parkour, strategizing, money, seclusion, looking in the mirror, reading, researching, inventing, proving people wrong  
Dislikes: people in general, being asked many questions, being handed things, being annoyed, being defeated  
Crush: (Canon, other OC or neither) He tends to have girls professing their "love" for him frequently, but he hates that, either because he knows it isn't true or because he hates emotions. If he were to find a girl that was immune to him completely and acted like she hated him that would probably be the subject of his attractions. He would act like he hated her, make fun of her more than anyone else and act like he doesn't even care about her, even when they go out. He wouldn't be very overprotective (whenever they did something dangerous, he would just say "don't do something so stupid ever again") or possessive, though he might get slightly jealous of other guys, however deny it outright. He generally likes people that are a complete opposite of him, popular, nice, and amiable. He would say "I love you" by saying "I don't hate you".  
Personality: He's angry a lot and has a perpetual scowl on his face. He is never sad or remorseful and is rarely happy. He barely smiles and when he does it's actually an arrogant smirk like he thinks he's better than you (which he does). He also has a very prominent air of arrogance to him and he's quite intimidating. He doesn't talk a lot and doesn't like expressing himself. He is also to prideful to say please or thank you, or to say sorry even when he knows he did something wrong and wants to apologize. Getting over his pride is his biggest obstacle. He is also very patriotic of Canada. Along with the ADHD and Dyslexia that comes accustomed with being a half-blood, doctors have also attributed NPD (narcissistic personality disorder), SPD (sadistic personality disorder), ASPD (anti-social personality disorder), ICD (impulse control disorder (especially Kleptomania, and IED (intermittent explosive disorder))), Megalomania, Pyromania, and has a Superiority Complex. Due to his sadism he enjoys causing people pain and putting them down. He doesn't mind killing and usually has to have someone stop him from killing his opponents and enemies. He refrains from killing innocent people though and will not act physically against human women. Also he doesn't mind mocking others; in fact most things he says are insults. He also uses his extensive vocabulary to make others feel intellectually inadequate. He has trouble being nice. So much so that, often times he tries to compliment someone but spins into an insult and then cannot say sorry. He likes to play characters and has three distinct ones besides his actual personality. He has one that is generally very sweet and kind (least comfortable), then he has one that is completely straight-faced and calculating and cannot read social cues(most frequently used), and lastly he has one that acts like an arrogant player who moves from girl to girl (is indifferent about this one). He is very good at acting and can be very convincing with almost all characters. People think he has multiple-personality disorder because of this. He does use them but he does so scarcely, maybe once a month. He uses his alias Ivan Mineblis (anagram for Invisible Man) sometimes and fakes a British accent. He works very well with children. Also he is very observant and sees tiny differences, small idiosyncrasies and precise details however cannot assess it correctly due to his social ineptness. Sometimes he makes rude comments without realizing, and other times he just attempts to be mean. He often quotes TV shows and movies. He also is an avid fan of magic.  
Hobbies: magic tricks, acting, sword-fighting  
Appearance-  
Hair: (E.G. Long, black, silky, reaches hips.) Pitch Black, covers eyes when down. Swept to the left and sticks up at ends.  
Eyes: Obsidian  
Skin tone: Mild brown (He's Bengali)  
Casual clothes: He wears a suit a lot of the time because he is often in need of appearing formal.  
Fighting clothes: A zip up hooded jacket with a face cover dark jeans or shorts. He wears his Neman Skin body suit under everything.  
Role: (E.G. leader, fighter, etc) he is a fighter and a leader, though an ineffective one at that. He is the second best sword-fighter at camp.  
Weapon: Drake uses a sword called Kolasi which means Inferno the eternal flame in Greek, which he won from Hephaestus when he was 11 years old shortly after running away from camp. It is a solid Imperial Gold lighter that turns into a sword when pressing the gas without lighting a spark. The sword has a curvy three foot blade that looks like a snake made out of Celestial Bronze. The tip is adorned with a thin conical piece of 1 inch long stygian iron. The blade catches fire and returns to the user if he wills it to but in lighter form and returns to their hand. Also the blade on Inferno kind of looks like Shan Yu's sword from Mulan but it's 3 feet long, curvier, made of celestial bronze, and how I described it with the stygian iron point at the end. He also has a black and orange G-shock watch that turns into a shield when the button at the top is pushed. He has his sword in his right hand and his shield in the left. He also wears his Neman Lion (first monster he killed) fur wherever he goes, disguised as a UnderArmor Body suit that he wears under everything. For emergency purposes he has the knife he obtained from his father; it is disguised as a USB.  
Powers: He is very smart just like any other child of Athena. Also he has an eidetic memory. He can control, manipulate, or extinguish fire.  
Quotes: "I do as I please"; "Aurum est Potestas", meaning gold is power; "Do you wish to die"; "challenge accepted"; "cool cool cool"  
Fatal flaw: Pride and Arrogance  
Favourite item: (A picture, bracelet etc) A ring given to him by his father, bearing the Khalid name and Inferno  
Favourite food:  
Favourite color:  
Best friends: (Again, OC or canon) Probably the best sword-fighter at camp and his brother' though he acts like he hates them.  
Special info: (Like, anything that I missed) He is the second best sword-fighter at camp  
Mortal Family: Deceased  
History: Descended- His great-great-grandfather, Aiden Khalid, was the one who started the Great Chicago Fire and his great-great-grandfather, Phlegon Khalid (Drake's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather), was a son of Hephaestus that could control fire and also caused The Great Fire of London. History- Draco was 9-years-old he first used one of his numerous gifts. He had been in the house looking at a lamp and how it was so bright wondering why he didn't glow too. He burst into flames and burned down the house while he, his father, step-mother, and 7-year-old brother were inside. He was the only one that survived (and perhaps his brother). After that he ran away and eventually got to Camp Half-Blood, when he was 10, with the help of a satyr, not before getting attacked by hordes of monsters though. After a year he ran away from camp and travelled until right before he was 13. He then returned and hasn't run away since. When he was 16 he was made the head of the research lab at his father's computational mechanics engineering firm, which he heads from a laptop in his cabin, Khalid Industries. When he is 18 he will become head of the company. The company is the world's leader of almost all electronic things and due to it he has amounted a fortune, comprised of life insurance funds from his family, a multi-billion dollar inheritance, and earnings from his very profitable, private, international corporation. Every year he makes a very generous investment into Delphi Strawberry Co. His company has developed many technologies such as the two AI butlers, Jarvis and Alfred, named after the famous comic book characters from Iron Man and Batman. He is the only one to own Jarvis, though hundreds of people have Alfred.

(Woah, that's a long entry. Thanks Gods for the copy-paste feature)

Name:  
Chris  
Surname:  
Mitchell  
Gender:  
male  
Age: 16  
Mortal family: Dad named Marty  
Godly parent:  
Hecate  
Likes:  
girls, videogames, math, reading  
Dislikes:  
liars, bullies, monsters  
Crush: (Canon, other OC or neither)  
Charlotte Yu  
Personality: friendly, nice, easy going, slightly sarcastic,  
Hobbies: pokemon, sword fighting  
Appearance-  
Hair: (E.G. Long, black, silky, reaches hips.) short black spikey  
Eyes:  
dark brown  
Skin tone:  
pale  
Casual clothes:  
black tshirt with skull wrapped in white flames on it black jeans black and blue skate shoes

Fighting clothes: black armor  
Role: (E.G. leader, fighter, etc) fighter  
Weapon: sword  
Powers:  
magic  
Quotes:  
Ignore the idiots who don't know who you are they're never right!  
Fatal flaw: bearing grudges  
Favourite item: (A picture, bracelet etc) picture of him and his friends at the beach  
Favourite food: bacon pizza  
Favourite color: black  
Best friends: (Again, OC or canon) Charlotte Yu, Michael Di Angelo  
Special info: (Like, anything that I missed)

Name: Aurora  
Surname: Collins  
Age: 14  
Other Family: older sister Bethany and her dad  
Gender: Female  
Godly parent: Athena  
Likes: being with friends, animals,ninja's, and converse  
Dislikes: being left out, and stuck up people  
Crush: you can choose :)  
Personality: She is really nice, unless you make her mad then she isnt afraid to argue. She also isnt afraid to say what she thinks. She trys to stay on peoples good sides and likes to make others happy. she also uses sarcasm, a lot  
Hobbies: reading and martial arts  
Appearance-  
Hair: long brown hair that reaches her mid back, usually in a braid  
Eyes: stormy grey  
Skin tone: tan  
Casual clothes: campshirt or tanktop, shorts and blue converse  
Fighting clothes: armor, shorts and her camp shirt and her blue converse  
Role: natural leader  
Weapon: a sword that turns into a that she puts on the braclet her sister gave her, she is also good at archery, but very comfortable with it yet.  
Powers: she is really smart, and can usually tell other peoples battle strategies  
Quotes: be yourself  
Fatal flaw: her loyalty  
Favourite item: a braclet that her sister gave to her. it has a heart charm, and a sword charm that turns into her sword (see weapons)  
Favourite food: umm i dont know you ca pick  
Favourite color: blue  
Best friends: olymusgirl12's Carina Jackson

Name: Michael

Surname: Di Angelo  
Gender: male  
Age: 16  
mortal family: Nico Di Angelo (father) Ellen Di Angelo (mother  
Godly parent: grandfather- Hades, Grandmother- Nemesis  
Likes: girls, getting revenge, videogames hanging out with friends  
Dislikes: bullies, liars, monsters  
Crush: (Canon, other OC or neither) other OC  
Personality: a little serious but friendly and kind  
Hobbies: videogames, coin collecting,  
Appearance-  
Hair: (E.G. Long, black, silky, reaches hips.) like Nico's  
Eyes: chocolate brown  
Skin tone: pale  
Casual clothes: silver shirt with a black skull on it black jeans and black and silver sneakers  
Fighting clothes:  
Role: (E.G. leader, fighter, etc) leader  
Weapon: short stygian Iron sword  
Powers: can summon skeleton warriors, can summon ghosts,  
Quotes: Shut up or I'll give you a one way ticket to my grandpa's place  
Fatal flaw:  
bearing grudges  
Favourite item: (A picture, bracelet etc)  
picture of him and his friends at the beach (copy of the one Chris has)  
Favourite food: chocolate chip pancakes  
Favourite color: silver  
Best friends: (Again, OC or canon)  
Chris Mitchell, Charlotte, and any OCs you choose  
Special info: (Like, anything that I missed)

Carina Thalassa Jackson  
Age: 14  
Gender: female  
Godly Parent: Grandaughter of Posedion and Athena  
Family: Percy and Annabeth Jackson (parents) Jordan Kai Jackson (9 year old brother) Sophiana Olive Jackson (9 year old sister) {Jory and Sophie are twins}.  
Likes: Swimming, school, twizzlers!  
Dislikes: Hollister, red vines, lying, dolls!  
Crush: Your OC (if its a boy) or any other OC  
Personality: Carina is a perfect mix between her parents. She has Annabeths wisdom and planning, and Percy's care free fun attitude. She hates anyone who lies to her. She believes life is about embracing the truth.  
Hobbies: Swimming (on a team) Reading, archery  
APPEARENCE:  
Hair: Annabeth's long, golden blonde curly hair. Falls to the bottom of her rib cage. Favorite way to wear it is in two long french braids.  
Eyes: Percy's big, sparkling, sea green eyes. Change shades of green depending on her mood.  
Body: Her mom's tall, athletic figure. Also tan.  
CLOTHES:  
Casual Clothes: Wdark green long sleeved shirt, dark skinny jeans, and fuzzy brown boots. S Camp tank top, denim shorts, gray converses.  
Fighting Clothes: Camp Shirt, jean shorts, nike tennis shoes, silver armor.  
Weapon: Carina doesnt know where it came from, but she has a real talent at archery. She has a pale green bow and arrow set, with Kai written on the side in silver. It turns into a trident charm on a thin silver chain around her neck.  
Powers: Can control water like her dad, and is extremely intelligent like her mom.  
Quote: Life is about embracing the truth, not making up some fake story  
Fatal Flaw: loyalty, like her dad  
Favorite item: her necklace, and a picture of her family at camp  
Favorite color: green  
Best friends: your OC, or your pick of another OC.

Name: Charlotte (likes to be called Char)

Surname: Yu

Age: 16

Gender: female

Godly parent: Poseidon

Likes: friends that don't betray her and that love her for who she is

Dislikes: people who act innocent but have a nasty interior, the colour pink

Crush: (Canon, other OC or neither): She likes a guy she can fight in battles with. He would be her partner that she can rely on. She would trust him with her life and hope that he would never cheat on her. (could you pair her up with an OC?)

Personality: She is very smart and friendly. She is welcome to accept new friends but can be sarcastic and fierce to those that she dislikes. She is very protective of her friends.

Hobbies: Reading, listening to music, running, swimming, watching tv

Appearance-

Hair: (E.G. Long, black, silky, reaches hips.): Wavy chocolate brown hair that flows to her back

Eyes: Her eyes change from different shades of blue to different shades of green. When she is angry, her eyes turn ice blue.

Skin tone: Quite tanned from all the swimming and running she likes doing.

Casual clothes: Green, blue or purple tank tops, t shirts and hoodies with stretchy skinny jeans that she can run comfortably in. She likes wearing light green Converse.

Fighting clothes: (same as above)

Role: (E.G. leader, fighter, etc): She is the fighter of the group since she is quite powerful, but is also considered a strategist because she likes planning for attacks.

Weapon: Twin daggers called Storm and Hurricane that take form of two charms on a leather necklace. She can never lose them since they always reappear on her necklace. They were a gift from Poseidon, her father.

Powers: She can channel and control vast amounts of any type of liquid and can use water to heal any wound, but cannot bring someone back from the dead.

Quotes: "Shoot for the moon, if you fall, you'll land amongst the stars." Never be afraid of the challenge, always face it heads on.

Fatal flaw: Pride. She cannot stand it when people criticise her, even though it's for her own good and that can lead to many fights. She believes that she can accomplish things on her own and refuse to ask people for help.

Favourite item: (A picture, bracelet etc): The necklace with the daggers, the only things from her father.

Favourite food: Japanese food.

Favourite color: Green and blue

Best friends: (Again, OC or canon) Chris Mitchell, Michael Di Angelo

Special info: (Like, anything that I missed): Nope there's nothing! I just added her age at he top and it's all perfect. Please pm me of you're using her and if you have any questions or things you want to change about her.

Name: Niki jordan

Surname:

Gender: girl

Godly parent: Aeolus

Likes: licorice, Oreos, children of minor gods exept Hecate

Dislikes: people who thinks there better than her, Chiron, the gods because they wanted her to die, the children of Hecate

Crush: no one

Personality: sarcastic but can be nice if she what's to doesn't like to stay in groups, gets annoying easily, doesn't care who you are when she says what she wants

Hobbies: sword fighting

Appearance small

Hair: long white blond and wavy

Eyes: light blue with white dots like the sky

Skin tone: light tan

Casual clothes: short jean shorts, CHB t-shirt, her magical necklace/ magical item, camp necklace

Fighting clothes: black converse, black cargo capris, black tank top  
magical item

Role: was a leader

Weapon: sword or bow and arrow but perfers a sword

Powers:wind hurricanes, riding the wind, controlling the wind

Quotes: "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger"

Fatal flaw: can't trust anyone

Favorite item: a bracket that can make a force field around her

Favourite food: licorice and Oreos

Favourite color: silver

Best friends: I don't care

Special info: was killed by the gods because she was to powerful Didn't really die sent to the gates of the underworld came back on the day of the field trip

Age: 14

Mortal family: all deceased, mom was mean to her as a child because Aeolus left her, had a older brother that was taken by Aeolus and replaced by a storm spirit she got a quest to get him back.

And here are my OC's.

Name: Thana

Surname: Brooks

Age: 15

Gender: female

Godly parent: Hades

Likes: Ghosts, talking to the dead, watching fire, sarcasm, sketching, personal space, Evanescence, P!nk (The singer) climbing trees and hanging out by herself.

Dislikes: planes, boats, water, people, talking, loud music, Pink (The colour)and becoming mad and losing control of her powers.

Crush: (Canon, other OC or neither)

Personality: Likes hanging around with her friends when she knows she can trust them

Hobbies: sketching, listening to calm music, climbing trees and training.

Appearance-

Hair: (E.G. Long, black, silky, reaches hips.) silky, shoulder length dark brown.

Eyes: dark blue/ near black.

Skin tone: really pale

Casual clothes: silver skull charm necklace, black skull patterned tank top, aviators jacket, dark jeans and heavy black boots.

Fighting clothes: Grey thin strap top, black baggy bottoms, black boots and silver skull charm necklace.

Role: (E.G. leader, fighter, etc) fighter, hates being placed as leader.

Weapon: her silver skull charm necklace turns into a stygian iron sword with a bon hilt and an obsidian stone in the centre of the hilt.

Powers: Like Hades- Fear Inducement, Lifeforce absorbtion using sword, Nega-Ergokinesis- create and control dark energy, Geo-kinesis, Umbrakenisis and Necromancy.

Quotes: "If you don't shut up then I'm gonna send you to my father the hard way!"  
"Uh, yeah, like that's gonna happen"  
"Look, either you leave me alone or I'm gonna shove my sword where the dark don't reach"

Fatal flaw: holding grudges (Classic child of Hades flaw)

Favourite item: (A picture, bracelet etc) necklace

Favourite food: pasta

Favourite color: black/dark midnight blue

Best friends: (Again, OC or canon)

Special info: (Like, anything that I missed) Her best friend is a ghost ferret named Pan after the God of the wild, she summons him when she feels alone or just needs someone to talk to.

Name: Aran

Surname: Strand

Gender: Male

Godly parent: Hermes

Likes: Pranking, planning, army, cookies, blue paint, magazines, motorbikes, building things and sarcasm

Dislikes: Demeter Cabin, vegetables (Mostly cauliflower) orange juice and green paint

Crush: (Canon, other OC or neither) A lot of girls…almost all of them ;P

Personality: sarcastic, childish, charismatic, overly-dramatic, funny, happy, friendly, miischievious and all round general son of Hermes

Hobbies: Pranking, planning, whistling

Appearance-

Hair: (E.G. Long, black, silky, reaches hips.) long wavy brown hair

Eyes: bright almost neon green

Skin tone: slight tan

Casual clothes: camp t-shirt, camo baggy pants and trainers with bronze wrist band

Fighting clothes: random t-shirt (Probably paint splattered) with dark grey jogging bottoms and orange trainers, using his bronze wrist band which unstraps into a metal slingshot that never runs out of ammo.

Role: (E.G. leader, fighter, etc) Probably support role since he doesn't wanna be anything major

Weapon: slingshot which fire celestial bronze plated rocks.

Powers: mischievousness and cunning

Quotes: "So…you didn't order a tonne of jelly covered spider monkeys gassed up on soda pop?"

Fatal flaw: can't take anything seriously

Favourite item: (A picture, bracelet etc) wrist band

Favourite food: cookies

Favourite color: blue

Best friends: (Again, OC or canon) Thana Brooks, Kex Matayr

Special info: (Like, anything that I missed)

Family: mother- Cheryl Minx. Half sister- Arial

Age: 16

Name: Kex

Surname: Martyr

Gender: Male

Godly parent: Ares

Likes: Playing with the Apollo cabin, annoying the hunters, his teddy Norma, splashing in the creek, brushing his hair and kittens.

Dislikes: fighting, blood, his half siblings, capture the flag and war.

Crush: (Canon, other OC or neither) no one

Personality: Kind-hearted, Naïve, sweet, innocent, clue-less and honest.

Hobbies: painting, playing catch, looking after the Pegasus, playing with his teddy and helping clean his siblings shields.

Appearance-

Hair: (E.G. Long, black, silky, reaches hips.) short silky black hair

Eyes: bright blue

Skin tone: tanned

Casual clothes: camp t-shirt and jeans with reebox

Fighting clothes: (See above, he doesn't like fighting)

Role: (E.G. leader, fighter, etc) He prefers not to get involved with fighting.

Weapon: a small shield he uses for defense

Powers: he's talented for finding really simple things that people tend to miss and is really good at math.

Quotes: "Um…If you can't blow it up, and you can't move it…why don't you just go around it?"  
"Uh…I think I'll just stay here with Norma"

Fatal flaw: Naivety and fear

Favourite item: (A picture, bracelet etc) his teddy that his mum gave him.

Favourite food: kiwi

Favourite color: yellow

Best friends: (Again, OC or canon) Aran Strand, Neil Khalid

Special info: (Like, anything that I missed)

Age: 7 ½

Family: mother- Anna Martyr (Deceased) Missy. Norma (Teddy)

(The last three are my OC's. Anyone who submitted OC's can look over the other's info and see if they want to make any of the OC's their crush for their OC's)


End file.
